darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitor Tyrus
Background= Tyrus is a blatant follower of the Monodominant philosophy - a bombastic man whose bloody purges have left thousands of heretics dead in his wake. Suspicious of all psykers, even those supposedly cleared by the Inquisition, it is Tyrus's creed to hunt down and exterminate every witch, mutant and warlock in the galaxy (including alien psykers). If, along the way, this means eradicating those who would seek to protect such abhorrent creatures, then so be it. Tyrus is perhaps one of the most active Inquisitors with regards to internal policing, ferociously hunting down those whom he deems heretics within the ranks of his own organization. Tyrus is a great believer in many of the more arcane and religious trials and ordeals employed to judge the guilt or innocence of those he investigates. One of the more popular of these is the Trial by Balance, in which a droplet of the accused person's blood is placed on a set of finely-tuned scales opposite the same amount of water blessed by a member of the Ecclesiarchy. If the blood proves to be heavier, it is believed that this is because it is weighed down by the guilt of the donor's crimes and they are condemned. The Ordeal of the Blade is another, which Tyrus most famously employed on the Sarcaphon of Gladrinus VI. A heavy, razor-sharp sword is gripped in the fists of the potential heretic, which they must hold above their head while the Inquisitor lists the accusations leveled against them in order of severity. If they can complete this feat without dropping the blade or its keen edge drawing blood, they have proved their innocence of the charges. If blood is spilt or the sword slips, the last spoken accusation and those remaining to be leveled are true. Miraculously, Sarcaphon Hydrupasta successfully endured the Ordeal for three and a half hours while Tyrus listed nearly 1,000 charges against him. There are many other types of trial and ordeal. In Trial by Holy Seal, the accused has a wax tablet placed upon their outstretched palm and a hot seal is applied to it. If the skin beneath the wax is burnt this is an indication of guilt. If it is unharmed this is an indication of the Emperor's blessing. Other times, Tyrus has ordered those he is investigating to drink a jug of blessed water. If the accused cannot do so without choking or gagging, they are presumed guilty, having been unable to imbibe the holiness of the Emperor. Tyrus has also been known to use the Imperial Tarot, a divination process believed to be guided by the Emperor himself, to determine innocence or guilt literally on the turn of a card. Many are comforted by Tyrus's use of such traditional methods and his staunch belief that it is the Emperor who makes these judgments, not himself.''Inquisitor'' core rulebook =Profile= '''Movement:''' 5/10/15/30 '''Wounds:''' 21 '''Skills:''' Awareness +20 (Per), Charm (Fel), Ciphers (Acolyte +10, Throne Agent +10) (Int), Climb +10 (S), Command +20 (Fel), Common Lore (Adeptus Arbites +10, Machine Cult, Administratum, Ecclesiarchy +20, Imperial Creed +20, Imperial Guard, Imperium +10, Tech, Underworld, War +10) (Int), Deceive (Fel), Dodge +10 (Ag), Drive (Ground Vehicle +10, Hover Vehicle, Walker) (Ag), Evaluate (Int), Forbidden Lore (Cults, Daemonology, Heresy +20, Inquisition +10, Mutants +10, Ordo Hereticus +20, Psykers +10, Warp) (Int), Inquiry +20 (Fel), Interrogation +20 (WP), Intimidate +20 (S), Literacy +10 (Int), Logic (Int), Medicae (Int), Navigation (Surface) (Int), Scholastic Lore (Cryptology, Heraldry, Imperial Creed +20, Judgment +20, Legend, Numerology, Occult +10, Philosophy, Tactica Imperialis) (Int), Shadowing (Ag), Speak Language (High Gothic +10, Low Gothic +10) (Int), Survival (Int), Tech-Use (Int), Tracking +10 (Int). '''Talents:''' Air of Authority, Armor of Contempt, Crushing Blow, Deadeye Shot, Fearless, Hatred (daemons, heretics, mutants, psykers), Inspire Wrath, Iron Discipline, Litany of Hate, Melee Weapon Training (Universal), Mighty Shot, Nerves of Steel, Peer (Ecclesiarchy, Inquisition), Pistol Weapon Training (Universal), Pure Faith, Purge the Unclean, Resistance (psychic powers/techniques), Strong Minded, Swift Attack, True Grit. '''Armor:''' Best-quality power armor (Head 9, Arms 9, Body 9, Legs 9) with Hexagramatic Wards (''Inquisitor's Handbook'', p.189). '''Weapons:''' Good-quality bolt pistol (30m; S/2/-; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 8; Reload Full; Reliable, Tearing) with inferno shells, good-quality power fist (2d10+10 E; Pen 9; Power Field, Unwieldy), best-quality power blade (1d10+10 E; Pen 6; Power Field). '''Gear:''' Good-quality bionic eye with telescopic sight and Dark Sight system, auger array, common-quality bionic ear, two additional clips of bolt pistol inferno shells, microbead, filtration plugs, Inquisitorial seal, Emperor's Tarot deck, accouterments for various Trials as appropriate. '''Threat Rating:''' Hereticus Majoris. =Story Hooks= * Word reaches the Acolytes that their Inquisitor is facing charges of heresy from Tyrus, and while he is willing to face Tyrus's trials to prove his innocence, it is only a matter of time before he cracks -- or before Tyrus's over-zealous interrogation style kills him. It falls to the Acolytes to gather sufficient evidence to dispel these false charges (and they ''are'' false charges... aren't they?). * The Acolytes receive orders to make haste to a nearby world. It seems their Inquisitor has gotten word that Tyrus is enroute to the planet with a gaggle of crazed Redemptionist zealots in tow, and his typical lack of subtlety poses a dire threat to one of the Inquisitor's ongoing investigations. The Acolytes must bring the investigation to a close before news of the impending purge drives the heretics deeper into the shadows. * The Explorers receive word that some curious private investigators have begun snooping into elements of their business dealings that they'd rather remain buried. What will they do when they realize that these nosy hounds have Inquisitorial backing -- and that the renownedly zealous Inquisitor Tyrus is the one holding their leashes? =References